


Family

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bella's Birthday Party, Jasper feels awful, but his family is there for him. 4-Shot : Set in New Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster

Emmett pulled Jasper out of the house, Alice following behind them. As soon as they were outside, Jasper stopped struggling against his brother and slumped his shoulders, looking defeated.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“It’s alright dude,” Emmett said, “No one got hurt, it was an accident.” Without warning, Jasper wrenched his arms out of Emmett’s loosened grasp and ran into the forest. When Emmett went to follow his brother, Alice stopped him.

“I’ll go,” she told him, “Thanks Emmett, for helping him.” He smiled at her and nodded before walking into the house to find Esme and Rosalie. Alice ran in the direction Jasper had gone and found him sitting on a fallen tree with his head in his hands.

“Jazz,” she whispered but he didn’t move so she tried again, “Jasper…” She walked over slowly and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his arm, but he flinched away.

“Jasper it wasn’t your fault,” Alice said gently.

“I could’ve killed her,” he said, his voice rough, “I could’ve killed my brother’s girlfriend; your best friend.” He turned his head to look at her and she saw his eyes were full of pain. Alice knew that if he could cry he would be.

“Jasper, you slipped, we all have at some point,” she reached out her arm again but this time he stood and was five feet away from her before she realized he was gone.

“You don’t get it,” he said, hatred for himself clear in his voice, “I’m a monster. Edward is going to hate me, I let Carlisle down. I let you down.” He dropped to his knees and she was beside him in a second, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, thankful that he didn’t pull away this time.

“Stop, stop it,” she said, “Jasper, Edward doesn’t hate you okay? You haven’t let Carlisle down and you certainly haven’t let me down. We all slip Jazz, and we all know how hard it is for you. I know you don’t want to hear that, but you’ve been amazing. So I know you’ll be back on track now.” Jasper looked at her and then buried his face into her neck, shaking violently.

“Shhh, Shhh, I’m here,” Alice said, running one hand through his hair and the other up and down his back. They stayed like that for a long time, just being with each other; only going back to the house when the sun had risen again.


	2. My Son

“Where’s Jasper? He said he’d play a video game and then he disappeared,” Emmett said as he walked into the room where Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Tanya were sitting.

“He’s been doing that a lot lately,” Rosalie said, looking over at Alice.

“He’s frustrated,” she told them as Tanya left to give them some privacy, “He’s angry with himself.”

“He should be,” Rosalie said, “We could have stayed in Forks even longer if he hadn’t done what he did.”

“Rosalie,” Esme warned.

“Rose, he’s feeling bad enough about himself already without you making comments like that. He already knows you’re mad at him without you saying anything,” Alice said.

“And how would he know that huh? He can’t read minds, he’s not Edward,” Rosalie snapped. Immediately the room was silent, no one had mentioned Edward since he’d left.

“I’m going to go see if Tanya needs help with anything,” Esme said standing and walking out of the room. Carlisle stood and made to follow her but Emmett stopped him.

“Carlisle, we’ll go. I think Rose has something she needs to say.” Emmett reached his hand out and Rosalie walked over and took it before they headed out of the room to find Esme. It was silent for a moment before Alice spoke.

“He thinks you’re mad at him,” she said softly.

“What?” Carlisle asked.

“Jasper, he thinks you’re mad at him for what happened. He feels like he let you down,” Alice told him.

“I’m not mad at him,” Carlisle said, shocked, “And he most certainly hasn’t let me down.”

“He thinks he has,” Alice said, “I know you’re not mad at him but he doesn’t. He can live with it if Edward is mad at him, Rosalie, Emmett, even Esme. He doesn’t want anyone mad at him but especially not you. When I saw my vision of all of you, I knew this was where I belonged but, Jasper, he’s scared to get close to you all. Even after all this time, he doesn’t feel like he belongs and he just really doesn’t want to let you down.”

Carlisle sighed, “Alright, well, then I’m going to see if I can find him.” Carlisle walked out of the room and went outside. He walked for a while until he saw Jasper sitting by himself, leaning against a tree.

“Hey,” Carlisle said as he walked up.

“Hey,” Jasper mumbled, glancing up at Carlisle.

“What are you doing out here?” Carlisle asked but Jasper just shrugged. Carlisle sat down next to him and they sat in silence for a while.

“I’m sorry Carlisle,” Jasper mumbled.

“What are you apologizing for?” Carlisle asked him.

“Everything,” Jasper whispered, his voice anguished, “Just, everything. For messing up and ruining things so bad. For disappointing you.”

“You haven’t disappointed me,” Carlisle said firmly, “You slipped Jasper, everyone has. That doesn’t mean you ruined things.”

“Please stop,” Jasper whispered.

“Stop what?”

“Being so nice to me. When I ruined your family.”

“Stop right there,” Carlisle said, firmer than Jasper had ever heard him speak before.

“But –” Jasper started and Carlisle spoke over him.

“No buts, I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen, understand?” Jasper nodded.

“You did not ruin anything, okay? You have not disappointed me Jasper and it is not my family, it is our family. You, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme, and me. We are a family, all of us, you included. I know you did not have the ideal life before you and Alice came to us and that even after all this time it’s hard for you to feel totally comfortable with us. But we love you Jasper, exactly the way you are, slip ups included. You are my son, and that will never change,” Carlisle had his hands on Jasper’s shoulders and Jasper was looking him straight in the eyes.

“Do you mean that?” he whispered, “I mean, do you really think of me as your son?”

“Of course I do, I have since the day you and Alice joined our family. You are so special to me Jasper, to Esme, Alice, all of us.”

“I love all of you too,” Jasper said quietly, “It’s just, I’m scared that it’s all going to be going so well and then something’s gonna go wrong and I’ll screw it up. Like I screwed up.” Carlisle could tell that his son was upset, Jasper’s southern accent was clearer than it had been in a long time.

“Jasper, my son, you could screw up 1000 times and it would not ever change the way I feel about you, understand?” Jasper nodded and Carlisle wrapped his arms around his most vulnerable son.

“Now come on, the others are worried about you.” Carlisle and Jasper walked back to the house slowly, Carlisle keeping his hand on his most recent son’s shoulder.

“Esme? Can I talk to you for a second?” Jasper asked as they walked in.

“Of course,” she said smiling and she led them back outside. Carlisle smiled as he watched them walking, knowing that Jasper was starting to feel like he belonged.

“Thank you daddy,” Alice said, wrapping her arms around Carlisle who kissed the top of her head gently.


	3. Mom

“What did you want to talk about?” Esme asked as they walked.

“I, um, well I…” he trailed off, biting his bottom lip nervously. She had noticed he only did that when he was having a hard time dealing with something and was overwhelmed. She noticed his Southern accent was showing through more clearly too which only happened if he was upset.

“Sweetheart, whatever it is, you can tell me,” she said gently and he stopped walking. Jasper turned to her and she looked at him questioningly for a minute before he leaned over and hugged her. She was shocked for a moment but then wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“I’m sorry I’ve been worrying you,” he said, pulling away.

“I don’t like seeing you hurting,” she told him.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just, I feel horrible for what happened in Forks and I’ve always had a hard time feeling like I truly fit in here, in this family. So, I felt like I was tearing apart your family. Then Carlisle talked to me and I realized that, maybe I am part of this family and I just wanted to say thank you for being there when I needed you and for those time when I was too stubborn to admit I needed help. You have been more of a mother to me than my biological one all those years ago.”

Esme knew that if she was able to cry there would be tears streaming down her face. She knew how hard saying all of that must have been for him, Jasper was never one to share his emotions, he always tried to take on others and make them feel better, pushing himself to the side.

“Oh my boy. My sweet, Southern boy,” she kissed his forehead gently and held him tightly. “I wish I could protect you from everything, but I know I can’t. There are things you have to deal with yourself, but know that you are not alone. You can always talk to me or anyone else in this family, okay?” Jasper nodded and smiled, looking down at his knees.

“I love you mom,” he said, glancing up at her through his bangs, nervous she wouldn’t want him calling her that. Esme was shocked; he had never called her mom before. Edward had, Alice did all the time, Emmett did, and even Rosalie had, but never Jasper.

“I love you too sweetheart,” she said.


	4. Family

“We should watch a movie,” Alice suggested to Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie.

“Not a chick flick,” Emmett said immediately, looking at Alice and Rosalie, “And no war movies.” Emmett looked over to where Jasper was sitting next to Esme with Alice on his lap. Jasper smiled slightly and the others all laughed.

“Well, what do you want to watch Emmett?” Esme asked.

“We should watch a scary movie,” he said enthusiastically.

“Which one?” Rosalie asked.

“Paranormal Activity 3,” Emmett said, grinning.

“No way,” Alice said, “All scary movies are ridiculously cheesy but even just the commercials for that one scared me.

“Oh come on Alice,” Emmett said, his voice like that of a five year old, “Jasper will protect you from anything scary.”

“Ugh, fine,” Alice gave in and the others all laughed.

“We can find something else if you really don’t want to watch it Alice,” Carlisle said.

“No it’s fine,” Alice sighed and then looked at Jasper, “But don’t expect me to move.” Jasper laughed quietly and nodded his head.

Emmett put in the movie and then sat down next to Rosalie to watch.

About half way through the movie, Jasper looked around the room at them all. He had slipped up, but they didn’t hate him. Alice loved him, Carlisle and Esme weren’t disappointed in him, Emmett was Emmett, and Rose seemed to be the only one with a problem, but Jasper had learned to ignore her ages ago. These people still cared about him and still wanted him there. He had a family. They were a family.


End file.
